Worries & Distractions
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: With Neal in her life again, Emma is swarmed by a number of emotions. Too many things are happening at once. When the day comes for something that drives her to a near breaking point, Snow jumps at the chance to help make the situation better.
1. Let's Play Hooky

**Worries & Distractions**

**Chapter One: Let's Play Hooky**

The day Emma had been dreading for weeks had finally reared its ugly head.

When she awoke, she found the space next to her empty. With brows furrowed in confusion, she pushed on her elbows to sit up. She turned her head to look at the window. The sun's rays were weak. She looked to the clock to find the time early.

With a hoarse voice from hours of sleep, Emma called for Henry. No answer. She got out of bed and wandered to the bathroom. The door was wide open.

Emma turned for the staircase. She hurried down the flight and a small breath of relief escaped her lips when she found Henry seated at the counter, eating breakfast.

"Morning," Snow greeted with a smile.

"Morning," Emma murmured in return.

After downing a spoonful of lucky charms, Henry turned to smile at his mom. Emma did her best to return the sentiment, but Snow could see her heart wasn't in it.

"Are you sure it's okay that I go?"

Emma nodded.

Henry smiled further.

"Where is Neal taking you?" Snow asked.

With a shrug, Henry said, "he asked if I wanted to go on a mini road trip. He said we could drive around for a while until we find something cool."

"Drive around… outside of Storybrooke?" Snow asked, her eyes going to her daughter.

Emma shifted uncomfortably while crossing her arms over her chest.

Henry looked between his mom and grandmother and said, "I know you're worried about me because of Cora, but she won't have magic if she leaves Storybrooke. She can't hurt me… isn't it better that we leave Storybrooke?"

"Well, when you put it like that," Snow murmured.

"Henry, why don't you go change. Neal will be here in a few minutes."

The boy nodded while sliding from his chair and racing to the second floor.

With Henry gone from earshot, Emma turned to Snow.

"I know what you're thinking-"

"No you don't."

"I shouldn't let him go."

"That's not what I'm thinking. It's just… they're leaving Storybrooke."

Emma sighed while falling to a stool. "I'm not happy about it."

With a small smile, Snow said, "but you're going along with it anyway. For Henry's sake."

Emma nodded. "Neal wanted to spend the day with Henry. I would have invited myself, but I'm not… we're not."

"Things aren't okay."

"Yeah," Emma agreed softly. "Part of me feels like this is a good thing. He wants to spend time with his kid. Let 'em do the whole father-son bonding thing… but it sucks," she said truthfully. "I just go to the point where I don't have to go to someone else to spend time with my kid and now suddenly Neal is in our lives and I can't make all the decisions. I have to share him with someone else."

Snow nodded while walking around the counter and sitting on the vacant stool. "I understand how you feel. But Emma, I'd give anything to be able to go back and have the chance to share you with your father."

A corner of Emma's lips pulled to a half smile.

"Are you worried he may try and leave with Henry?"

Emma shook her head. "For a decade I found people for a living. He knows that. If he bolts, I'll be on his ass. He isn't going anywhere with my son."

Snow gave a faint smile. A question floated in her mind. She wasn't sure if bringing it up was a good idea… but she couldn't help her curiosity.

"If you don't mind me asking, did you ever look for Neal?"

Through a sigh, Emma said, "No… but I did wait for him in Tallahassee. I had no interest in being with him. But I wanted him to show up. I was ready to demand answers and yell and scream and… knee him in the groin."

Snow smiled.

"I spent eleven years thinking one thing when really it was something else. But he can't pin this on August. Not all of it. Neal made the choice to leave me. If he all wanted to do was help me break the curse, then he could have brought me here himself. But he's a coward. He didn't want to see his father. So instead his sent me to prison… I just… I can't wrap my head around all of this… I'm all mixed up… I've had a migraine for weeks."

"Okay," Snow announced while hoping to her feet. "I've got an idea," she said while walking around the counter.

With brows knit in question, Emma turned in her chair to follow her mother's path.

"How 'bout you let your father handle the station alone for the day and you and me go do something fun," Snow suggested with a bright smile.

"Something fun?"

Snow nodded.

"Like what?"

"Anything," Snow said happily. "What do you say? Come on, play hooky with me!"

After a moment of thought, through a shrug Emma said, "what the hell."

"That's the spirit! Grab your coat!"

_TBC…_

**Thoughts? Please leave 'em before you go!**


	2. The Wall Of Emotion

**Chapter two: The Wall Of Emotion**

_Granny's Diner_

Snow couldn't help a frown as Emma sat with her chin in her palm, her stare on her full mug of hot cocoa.

"Might taste a lot better if you drink it."

Emma looked up to give Snow a half smile.

"This was supposed to be taking your mind off of things."

"Hard to forget that your kid hates you," Emma murmured.

Snow's frown deepened. "Henry does not hate you."

"You weren't there… you didn't see the look on his face."

"Emma, he's a child. He's going to get angry. He's going to say things he doesn't mean."

"I shouldn't have lied to him."

"Your intentions weren't to hurt him. In time, he'll come to see that."

Emma wrapped her hand around her mug. She kept her eyes on the small hill of whipped cream while saying, "he probably wants to go back to her."

"Regina?"

Emma nodded.

"Oh, Emma, you know that won't happen."

Shaking her head, Emma said, "I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be someone's mom."

"Emma-"

"I lied to my kid! I told him his father was dead! Who does that? Good mothers don't do that! Crazy, mean, insane mothers do that!"

Snow was taken back from the water pooling in her daughter's eyes.

"I'm fucked up," Emma said without question. "There was a reason I gave him away… he shouldn't be with me."

Before Snow couldn't protest, Emma was on her feet and hurrying for the door. She stood up to go after her daughter, but Ruby came up beside her.

"Maybe you should, you know, give her some space."

With a disappointing frown, Snow nodded in agreement.

XOX

Snow forced herself to wait a half hour. She couldn't make her body be still any longer. After putting a few bills on the table, she left the diner and rushed back to the apartment.

When Snow found the living room and kitchen to be empty, she called for Emma. No answer. But her keys and her cell were on the counter. She was home; knowing that gave Snow some relief.

After setting her coat and purse down on a bar stool, Snow made her way up to the second floor. The bedroom door was open. Emma was lying in bed, her body curled in ball. A soft smile took Snow's face at her daughter's sleeping form. Carefully, she lowered herself to the edge of the bed. After a moment of silent debate, Snow reached a tentative hand to brush a veil of blond hair behind Emma's ear. She didn't mean to, but her fingers brushed across Emma's cheek. Her skin was wet. She'd been crying.

Emma stirred, the movement jarring Snow from her thoughts. She pulled her hand back, a wince taking her face as she watched Emma open her eyes.

"Hi," Snow greeted quietly.

Emma's brows furrowed in confusion. She looked around. She found herself to be in her room, in bed. Then she remembered that she'd been crying. She looked back to Snow.

"Are you alright?" Snow asked.

"Fine," Emma replied.

"No you're not."

Emma planted her hands on the bed and used the leverage to sit up.

"I know you're upset about Henry, but Emma, everything is going to be okay."

"There's a wall."

"Between you and Henry?"

Emma nodded.

"But it's not made of concrete," Snow argued softly. "It's made of emotions. Of anger and hurt. But those feelings will dissipate and the wall will fall down. It's only temporary…he loves you, Emma. He wants you in his life. That won't ever change."

With her eyes on the blanket and her voice filled with honesty, Emma said, "I don't know what I'd do without him."

"And you'll never have to."

"I just want what's best for him."

"_You're _what's best for him," Snow said firmly.

Emma sprouted a small smile. Snow returned the sentiment, the curve of her lips a bit longer.

"Earlier, I lost it… sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

Emma sighed while falling back to the pillow. Snow lowered her body to the bed, putting her head on the pillow next to Emma's.

After a few moments of silence, Emma broke the quiet.

"Is this how you feel?"

"What?"

"Do you think there's a wall between us?"

Snow nodded gently. "There are moments when the wall is invisible. When I can at least see how you're truly feeling and get close enough to try and say the right thing, say something that will make you feel better. I don't know how well I am at it, but-"

"You are."

"What?"

"Well at it."

Snow smiled.

"I learned the hard way not to trust people."

"I understand. Trust is something earned. Emma, I want to earn your trust."

"You did. A long time ago."

"You trust me?" Snow asked in disbelief.

"More than I trust myself."

Snow smiled as tears welled in her eyes.

"No, please, don't cry. No more crying. We have to stop crying."

"But they're good tears."

Emma smiled as Snow wiped away the drops of water that fell.

"I wanted us to have a fun day and look at us now."

"The best laid plains, huh?"

Snow nodded.

"There must be a class I can take."

"What?"

"On how to be a mom."

"If there is, sign me up."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I realize you're 28, but I still-"

"You don't need to take a class," Emma grumbled.

"Oh, Emma… maybe, sometimes, I stumble upon the right words to make you feel better in the moment… but I don't know what I'm doing… I so badly want to be your mom. I want to do things with you. I want to know everything about you. I want you to come to me when you need help or need to talk or want to watch a movie… I want to tuck into bed and take you shopping and…" Snow closed her eyes. She forced the tears to keep from appearing.

With a frown, Emma reached for her mother's hand. She wrapped her finger's around Snow's, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"In our land, there was tale of a powerful man who created a potion that could turn the clock back. Return a person to their youth."

"Rumpelstiltskin," Emma murmured.

Snow nodded. "I suspect he has such a potion here, in this world. Probably hidden in his shop."

Emma's eyes widened in realization.

"I thought about going to him," Snow confessed. "I want that time with you, Emma. I want to see you learn your first word and take your first step and cradle you to sleep and pick out dresses for you and do your hair… I talked to Gold. I made him promise not tell anyone… he warned me of the cost. You would lose all of your memories…. You would lose Henry… I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't' let you lose your son… I hope you're not angry with me. I wouldn't have tricked you into drinking the potion or anything. I would have only gone through with it with your permission."

Emma took a moment to swallow the information. "I understand… if there was a way for me to get that time back with Henry… well, I would at least think about it."

"Don't," Snow warned. "There will be a hefty price to pay… This is our life… The important thing is we're together."

Emma gave a slight nod, her lips a frown, her brows furrowed in thought.

"What do you say we try this day again?"

Emma nodded

Snow smiled. "Anything special you'd like to do? We could go shopping or go for a walk… or we can stay in. Watch a movie."

"Movie is fine," Emma murmured, her head far away.

"Movie it is. I'll get the popcorn going. You pick something to watch."

Snow jumped from the bed, leaving Emma with her wandering thoughts.

_TBC…_

**Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you!**


	3. Thanks for the Distraction

**Worries & Distractions**

**Chapter 3: Thanks for the Distraction**

Mary Margaret had a small movie collection, just a few old tapes. Emma popped in an unfamiliar title, not recognizing any of the names. The movie was just getting started when Mary Margaret appeared next to her with a big bowl of popcorn.

"So you ever think about having a kid?"

Mary Margaret nearly chocked on her popcorn as she coughed, trying to free the food from her throat. Emma held a grin as she went to the kitchen for water.

Mary Margaret managed to get the popcorn down. Her hand went to her frenzied heart as she looked to Emma through wide eyes. "What on earth made you ask that?"

Emma's grin was a mile long as she walked through the room with a glass of water. "Asking about your personal life distracts me. Isn't that the point of today?"

Mary Margaret took a sip of water, and then put the glass down on the coffee table. Her eyes followed Emma who was falling to the couch.

"It's um, funny that you brought that up."

Emma's stare widened. "Wait, seriously? You want a kid?"

"We have one," Mary Margaret said, "She's all grown up. Everything we dreamed her to be. Everything we could possibly ask for, and more."

A smile took Emma's face as she rolled her eyes.

"I haven't said anything to David, but yes… I think it would be nice to have a baby around… how would you feel about being a big sister?"

Emma was quiet for a moment as she did the math in her head. "Your kid will be more than a decade younger than my kid… this is too bizarre."

Wearing an amused smile, Mary Margaret said, "I didn't mean to make your head spin."

"You guys shouldn't even be young enough to still have kids," Emma murmured in awe.

"Hey, I'm only twenty-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Emma warned firmly. "I don't need to know how old you are. I'd rather not find out that you're younger than me… you're Henry's grandmother. You shouldn't look so damn young."

A wicked smile took Mary Margaret's face. "So, what about you? Ever think about having another baby? I'm sure Henry would love to be a big brother."

"Pretty sure I would need a guy for that."

"Don't tell me you don't see the way Neal looks at you."

"What are you talking about? Aside from the fact that it's been a decade, he's engaged."

"Very true. But it's clear to see that he still has feelings for you."

Emma scoffed.

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume you won't admit you having feelings for him."

"I'm over Neal. I'm over that part of my life. I'm not going down that road again."

"Fair enough," Mary Margaret gave in. "But regardless, just for arguments sake, if you had the chance, would you want another baby?"

Emma thought for a minute… a year ago, her response would have been automatic: no… but now…

"I don't know… maybe."

Mary Margaret looked at her daughter in shock.

"Crazier things have happened," Emma said in defense. "Like me finding out my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Oh, no, Emma, don't get me wrong; you're a wonderful mother to Henry. I know you would be amazing with a baby… its just a bit of a surprise. When I met you, you were hesitant about Henry and now hearing you say you might want another child… well, I would be thrilled to have another grandchild."

"Okay, I shouldn't have brought this up. We're supposed to be watching a movie, not getting emotional."

"Right," Mary Margaret agreed while turning back to the t.v.

A few moments of silence passed when a thought occurred to Emma.

"Don't be too graphic. In fact, don't be graphic at all, but how the hell did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Have me. There aren't epidurals in the enchanted forest."

"What's an epidural?" Mary Margaret asked in confusion.

"It's a kick ass pain reliever that women take when they're in labor. It numbs you from the waist down so you don't feel much."

Mary Margaret's brows furrowed in curiosity. "Interesting… to be honest, I just… did it. I guess. I didn't have a choice. You were coming. You were born. Coincidentally, where you were conceived."

"Really? You really had to go there?"

Mary Margaraet smirked. "You came early. I wasn't expecting you for another week or so… that's why I couldn't go with you. I was told the wardrobe had enough magic to protect one… I didn't know Pinocchio went through it."

Emma nodded. "When I realized August took your place… you know, the what ifs went through my head."

Mary Margaret nodded, a soft smile on her face, urging her daughter to continue.

"I didn't have to be orphan," Emma said, her tone even. "I wouldn't have felt so damn out of place my whole life… but then I think about Henry… I wouldn't have my kid if things didn't happen the way they did."

Mary Margaret smiled encouragingly as water glossed her eyes.

"Shit happens."

Mary Margaret nodded in agreement while putting her hand over Emma's. "Good things happen too."

With her eyes on the tv, Emma smiled. She turned her hand over to twine her fingers with her mother's. The gesture made Mary Margaret smile a mile wide.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"The distraction."

"Anytime."

_The End_

**Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
